


Be Careful What You Wish For

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Reaper Oneshots [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, fanfiction for (nonexistant) fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: All Alan wanted was for Eric to wear a Christmas sweater.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebodyslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/gifts).



> So, a tiny bit of clarification. This was originally written while taking into consideration a fic that a friend was planning where Alan and Eric had a wedding and got married. It was pretty extensive planning; there were pinterest boards and everything. That fic was never actually written, but this one survives, and it's now a Christmas tradition for me to reblog it on my tumblr every year. So now I'm sharing it here.
> 
> Eric's sweater: https://www.amazon.com/Alex-Stevens-Polar-Christmas-Sweater/dp/B00E8GR4DS

_"Alan.”_

“Please, Eric?” Alan mustered up his biggest, most pitiful puppy-dog eyes.

“No. ‘m not wearin’ one. Y’can’ make me. ‘s itchy an’ looks silly.”

The smaller reaper folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Mr. Spears lets up on the dress code for one day and you _don’t_ want to take advantage of it?”

“Holiday sweaters ‘r stupid,” Eric said, practically pouting. Alan looked down at his own blue turtleneck sweater, comfortable and warm with a parade of white reindeer across the front, and Eric backpedaled, “’cept that one. That one looks nice on ya.”

“Thank you, but that still doesn’t explain what you have against them in the first place. You own five or six of them.” Alan had seen the drawer, down at the bottom of the dresser. He knew they existed. It was just a matter of talking, or perhaps _bribing_ his husband into wearing one.

Eric scoffed. “All gifts. Like I’d actually buy somethin’ like’at f’r m’self.”

It was time to try bribery. Alan put on his best ‘come hither’ look and walked over to lean into Eric. “I’ll make sure you get a reward later if you please wear one~” Honestly, he just wanted to see what the blond would look like in a holiday sweater. And besides, everyone else at the Dispatch would be dressed up, minus William. Grell would probably be in that scandalously short Mrs. Claus outfit from last year, and William couldn’t throw her out of the office this time, since the dress code was temporarily repealed.

“Minx,” Eric accused, though he wrapped an arm around Alan, “temptin’ me with yer wicked promises.” But he was grinning, and with a dramatic sigh he finally agreed. “All righ’, I’ll wear th’ damn sweater. Go on, y’ll be late f’r work. I’ll dig one out an’ be righ’ behind ya.”

Alan leaned up to kiss him. “Thank you!” He gathered up his things and departed for the office, while Eric dug around in the bottom drawer for a suitable sweater.

xXx

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have left Eric alone. The giggling that slowly increased in volume should have been a dead giveaway, but Alan was still a bit dumbstruck when Eric walked into the main area of the office in his…holiday sweater.

The bottom part was fine. It was a dark sweater with bands of red stitching and white snowflakes. But above that, displayed boldly across Eric’s chest, were two sets of polar bears that appeared to be…doing things that were not particularly safe for work.

 _“Eric!”_ he hissed. “What in the _realms_ are you _wearing?”_

“Ya told me t’wear a holiday sweater!” Eric defended, grinning roguishly, obviously enjoying how flustered Alan was.

“That isn’t appropriate! Where did you even get that?”

“Present from Ronald. And come on, nobody’ll notice!”

Though, judging from the giggles coming from all sides and from the hallway Eric had come from, almost everyone had noticed. William, passing through on the way back to his office from the break room stopped for a moment to regard the blond supervisor critically. “Slingby, go change out of that at once. That is not appropriate.”

Eric rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh. “Fine, fine, y’humbug. Y’an’ Alan ‘r no fun.”

At that moment, Ronald walked in, carrying two cups of coffee. “What’s everyone laughing at?” When he caught sight of Eric, though, the biggest grin spread across his face. “All right! The sweater with the buttbears! I thought you’d never wear it!” He set down one of the coffees to high-five his senior excitedly.

“Spears is makin’ me take it off.”

“What?! No!”

 _“Yes,”_ William snapped. “Slingby, go. Now.” And though Eric stuck his tongue out at the manager, he went regardless.

He returned in a royal blue sweater with an enormous Christmas tree shape on the front. Alan actually smiled, as the elder had taken the time to ‘decorate’ the tree with assorted ‘ornaments’—from their collection of cufflinks. There were the gold ones with the dragons that Eric had gotten on their last visit to Scotland, and the silver skulls Alan had worn at the wedding. There were the ones with the clear gemstones that Alan had received as a birthday present one year. And there…were Eric’s cufflinks from the wedding. The brunet rolled his eyes at his husband. _“Really?”_

“He said t’change. So I did.” Nevermind that cufflinks shaped like tiny silver penises were no more appropriate than the oh-so-cleverly-named ‘buttbears’. Eric drew Alan in for a kiss, promising quietly against his lips, “I’ll bet ya that no one will notice ‘em, ‘cept maybe Ron.”

“Fine. No one calls you out, you can have your reward from before.”

“Le’s play, then.” Eric kissed him, and Alan couldn’t bring himself to care whether the elder won this ‘wager’ or not. He’d gotten to see Eric in _two_ holiday sweaters, even if Eric had managed to make them both inappropriate. That was worth it. Hopefully.


End file.
